In the blow molding of bottles or similar containers, the blow molding operation results in the formation of a "tail" at the closed end of the bottle, which tail must be snapped off, this generally being accomplished during removal of the bottle from the blow molding machine. The blow molding operation also results in the formation of a ringlike collar (known in the trade as a "moil") around the opening to the bottle, which moil is cut off from the molded bottle substantially upon completion of the blow molding operation. The blow-molded bottles, tails and moils are then generally discharged from the blow-molding machine into a separator to effect separation of the bottles from the moils and tails, which latter components are scrap plastic and can be recycled.
At the present time, the separator most commonly used in the United States for blow molding employs a row of driven rolls provided with selected clearance gaps between adjacent rolls, whereby the apparatus resembles an elongate roller conveyor. The mixture of blow-molded bottles, moils and tails is deposited into a discharge chute which directs the mixture onto the roller conveyor. The driving of the rolls causes the parts to be conveyed therealong, and this ultimately results in orientation of the moils and tails such that they fall through the gaps between the rollers and onto an intermediate transfer conveyor which then causes the moils and tails to be discharged into a collection bin. The bottles, however, are transferred downwardly along the apparatus as it functions substantially as a roller conveyor so that the bottles can be discharged at a separate location.
While this latter device is extensively utilized, nevertheless this device possesses features which make its use less than desirable. For example, with this arrangement, it is difficult to adjust the gaps in a uniform fashion throughout the length of the roller arrangement. Such adjustment is a difficult and time-consuming endeavor, and makes the overall construction of the apparatus more expensive in view of the necessity of providing structure which permits such adjustment. Separators of this type are often utilized under conditions whereby an optimum gap is not provided since continual adjustment of the gap is unduly complex. Further, separators of this type have been observed to cause undesirable scratching or nicking of the blow-molded bottles or containers inasmuch as the rolls most often are formed as conventional metal conveyor rolls. This arrangement also requires a much more elaborate drive mechanism inasmuch as the drive must extend longitudinally along the length of the apparatus so as to effect individual driving of the numerous rolls.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved separator apparatus which is particularly desirable for effecting separation of blow-molded parts, and which overcomes many of the above-mentioned disadvantages.
In the improved separating apparatus of this invention, there is provided an elongated belt-type separator which is disposed directly below and extends longitudinally along the gap defined at the lower end of a substantially V-shaped collection and discharge chute. This belt-type separator preferably employs at least two endless belts disposed in side-by-side relationships, which belts are uniformly sidewardly spaced apart. The belts are preferably of circular cross section. The belts are disposed with their upper reaches extending substantially parallel with one another in sidewardly spaced relationship, which upper reaches may be at the same or slightly different elevations. Drive pulleys engage the belts adjacent one end thereof, and these pulleys are preferably of different diameter so that the upper reach of one belt moves at a greater speed than the upper reach of the adjacent belt. The spacing between the upper reaches of the belts and between the edges of the chute are such as to prevent the bottles from falling downwardly onto a flat conveyor belt which is disposed below the separator belts. The bottles are supported on the separator belts and conveyed longitudinally for discharge at one end of the apparatus. The moils and tails, however, can freely pass downwardly through the gaps or spaces between the belts and between the belts and the edges of the discharge chute. If the moils and tails happen to straddle the upper reaches of two adjacent belts, then the differential speed between the belts and the continual rotational twisting of the belts, presumably due to the bending of these belts around the drive and idler pulleys, causes the moils and tails to be turned and reoriented until they fall into and pass through the spaces for collection on the underlying conveyor belt.
In the improved separating apparatus of this invention, as aforesaid, the side rails defining the chute can be individually adjusted toward and away from one another so as to vary the width of the gap, and the individual pulleys which support the individual belts can also be appropriately axially adjusted toward or away from one another, such as by loosening the drive pulleys and then resecuring them to the drive shaft at a different axial location, whereby the spacing between adjacent belts, and the gaps between the sidewardmost belts and the edges of the chute, can be easily and uniformly adjusted to permit optimum separation depending upon the size of the bottles in relationship to the moils and tails. This adjustment can be accomplished in an efficient and time-saving manner.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.